Egg of Fate
by s1s
Summary: Years after the tough competition at Totsuki Culinary Academy. Souma follows his father's footsteps as a free-lance chef. Erina follows the path of the God Tongue. How will their fates intertwine... again? [Slice of Life] [Coming of age], [Souma/Sōma] [Erina], [Romance]. The following is rated T for language and sexual innuendos.


**Hey guys and girls, to the small group of you that enjoy my writing I really appreciate it! Thank you so much, even to you people who hide in the shadows and just have a glance at my work. It brings me great joy to know someone will read my ideas that were brought to life inside one mind.**

 **Anyways, it's quite rare for me to be interested by anime and even then to have an inkling of a fanfiction idea. Well, in Shokugeki no Souma it looks like Erina is has an unrequited and extremely background love for Souma, but that's just a little pretense to why i decided to write this, enjoy!**

 _"There is no sincerer conveyance of love than food" -Someone_

Seriously I find these fantastic quotes that much my story but have no credit to whoever said this.

-Egg of Fate-

It's been 2 years since the remaining 11 of the 92nd Totsuki Academy generation graduated. They were by far the more talented bunch hailing from Totsuki Academy. Yukihira Souma went on a journey much like his father, Saiba Joichirou and travelled the world in search of more culinary ideas and creations to add to his repertoire. Though Souma did not achieve what his father had assigned him, his father finally acknowledged his abilities after his first loss against his son, Yukihira Souma in a cook-off.

After the graduation ceremony, Dojima Gin, head of the Totsuki Hotel&Resorts Food Director had pursued Yukihira Soma and Hayama Akira to recruit them for his staff body, naturally both had declined the offer both with justified reasoning. Chief Dojima understood and sent them off on their journey with his blessings.

Nakiri Erina had pursued the career she had worked part time for. She became the world's most wanted Culinary Connoisseur, her nickname elevated from God's Palette, to God's Divine Delegate. She spent one year refining her technique and expanding her range of clients. Now that she was relieved of school duties, she now moved out of the Nakiri Estate and moved to a more quiet place in Tokyo.

Arato Hisako naturally followed her empress and stayed as her secretary. Now she dealt with all the clients that Erina had and prioritised different clients based on Erina's conditions which, oh boy were strict. This meant that Erina and Hisako were travelling but not as much as one might think. With all the requests that the God's Divine Judgement was given, she only accepted 0.2% of the hundred millions she received.

"Erina-ojousama, our next destination is USA where you will be tasting new ideas for a dish on the _Eggcellent Diner_ menu"

"Hn, sounds very hard to take serious with that name, what is their universal customer rating?"

"Umm, it says 10/10 rating in America and 4/5 for Universal rating, but years before it was only a 2/5"

"How can that be? Why have you not declined this request?"

"Because it notes here they have the son of Saiba Joichirou advising them"

"What?" Erina pondered who would be the son of her teacher and why she had never heard of him, many more thoughts entered her mind as she got up to change. She passed by a photo of the Top 5 graduates at Totsuki. Her eyes drifted from her own self to a man with red hair, Yukihira Souma. The man that enraged everyone at the welcoming ceremony and constantly enraged her. But now that she had moved away from Totsuki, she felt too at peace, she would never admit it, but she wanted to see the man that was the source of her recent late night problems. _Yukihira Souma, baka._

Overseas from Japan in a foreign restaurant, Yukihira rolled and fell off his bed. Souma went to his bedroom and saw his face, it was pale and he noticed snot dribbling down his nose in large quantities. He rushed to his nearby tissue box and found in twelve minutes he had used up two new boxes. Souma decided he would take tomorrow off.

"Hello, err, manager" *:D*

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING CALLING ME AT THIS HOUR?"

"Well, you see *sniff* I just came down with a cold, and I'm wondering if I could take tomorrow off" *:D*

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped, but I do need you to come in and prepare those dishes we talked about because a taste tester is coming over at 2pm tomorrow"

"*sniff* 'Course Chief, see you at 1?" *:D*

"Get well soon, AND WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE, I KNOW YOU HAVE IT ON"

"Ok..." *:(*

Souma woke up nice and early to pick up some medicine from the local pharmacy. After that he went home and took the medication. At this point, Souma didn't know what to for the next hour. He picked up a photo of the top 5 graduates from Totsuki, his eyes gazed from himself to a ginger-brown haired woman. His cheeks reddened and he looked away, memories were flooding his mind and he sat there reminiscing about the past. _SHIT I DIDN'T MAKE BREAKFAST, hungry..._

 **1 Later Hour**

"Esteemed guest, Nakiri-dono please make your way to the middlemost table"

Erina took a seat and waited for the food to be served.

"We have 3 dishes for you and its creator thinks that only 2 will satisfy your appetite but he would like you to taste all three nonethless"

 _Hn. Presenting halfhearted work, reminds of an idiot i knew_. Erina took a bite from the first meal and gasped, her mind exploded from the extreme burst of flavour. The next meal jolted her with the vibrant aroma that it held, the taste was not pedestrian either. The final meal destroyed her sanity with its overfilling story, she pictured a high school on the hills and the picture of a girl who looked vaguely like her.

"These, are all delectable, who is the esteemed person who made this?"

"I believe we mentioned it was Saiba Joichirou's son?"

"Yes I know that, but I want to know his name!"

"I was under the impression you knew him, he went to Totsuki Academy anyway, am I wrong in thinking you went there too, Nakiri-dono?"

An expression of realisation dawned on Erina's face

"Our adviser is none other than the great, _**Yukihira Souma"**_

Erina stood up abruptly and yelled quite out of character

"Do you have his contact details? A consultation card?"

The manager pointed to a box near the reception desk filled with red cards. Erina ran towards the desk, picked up a card and ran out of the restaurant with a slam.

"Erina-sama!"

 **At a directory console**

Erina calmed herself and called the number

"Hello, I believe this is Yukihira Souma's number?"

"Umm *sniff* yes, hello" *:D*. Erina heart jumped hearing his voice

"I am the taste tester that tested your food, could I invite myself to your abode?"

"*sniff* I'm sick, do you mind that?" *:D*

"That would be fine" Erina noted down his address and closed her phone. She leaned against the stone cold wall and collected her thoughts, after such a long time she would see _him._ On her way to his house, Erina received a call from her cousin.

"Eri-na... Hisako-chan called me and said you ran away from your job, is something wrong?". Erina explained all the events that happened till then.

"What? You get to meet Souma-kun, tell him I said hi okay? And remember I'm super jealous of you" *:(*

 **The hotel Souma is staying at**

*ding dong*

"Hello! *sniff*" Souma opened the door with his eyes closed "Welcome~" but Souma opened his eyes to see his High School acquaintance with red puffy eyes that looked that way from crying.

"Umm, please come in..." Souma said. He guided Erina in and gave her a box of tissues. Souma's apartment was nice, he could afford a snazzy apartment because of the big amount of tips he received from his job due to the satisfaction of his clients. But more importantly, he felt uneasy, this was so sudden, a surprise visit from the woman he admired so much and surpassed. He glanced at her and noticed she had grown, she was now almost the same height as him but... he glanced at her womanly parts and looked away with a crimson colour forming at his cheeks.

"Why.. Why didn't you tell me?" Erina whispered

"Oh, well you see I followed the same path as dad, and I didn't know dad was that famous until a few years ago and that he had taken on an apprentice in the form of you, man, pops is cool as."

"No... why did you never call or send souvenirs to me?" Erina looked down "You even sent monthly gifts to Hisako, do you know how that makes me feel?" Erina became more emotional letting her feelings out.

"Ohh, if you wanted gifts, you could've asked, i thought you believed everything i had to give was repulsive though" *:|*

"That's not it! I don't want meaningless gifts from you..." Erina gripped herself and shuddered

"Then, what the hell do you want? You know, you rejected everything i offered to you, I aimed to beat you, sure i came second only to Hayama, but I beat you, I earned Second Seat of the Elite Ten, I thought then you would say 'Delicious' when you tasted my food, yet you still... rejected me" Souma broke his gaze with Erina and looked down, a single tear rolled down his face. Erina's eyes widened, she had no idea Souma held her in such high regard, she had no idea had hurt him so bad, she had no idea that she broke and trampled on his wishes so callously.

"I just wanted... another man's love... your... I JUST WANTED YOU TO LOVE ME!" Erina shouted and immeditaley crouched in to a ball on the couch. Souma was shocked, he never would have thought Erina thought of him in this way, he thought she was above relationships with people like him.

"Look I'm sorry ok, I pushed you away because I didn't want you to think I was weird, I didn't want you to think I was love struck, I didn't want... I didn't want you to know I fell for you, I didn't want to believe it either, but gradually you stole my heart with your actions and your smile, I... I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I NAKIRI ERINA LOVED YOU, I-" Souma cut her off by grabbing her sides. Erina looked Souma in the eyes and stopped crying. Souma leaned close to her and captured her lips with his. He explored Erina's delicate mouth and poured all his bottled up feelings for her into this passionate but clumsy first kiss. In Erina's mind she saw a paradise, one that she had been imagining as a child, to cook at the top of the world and settle down with a man who could steal her heart. They both peeled away, slightly out of breath from the inability to breath properly. Both were satisfied and basked in the golden silence.

"Geez, you would make me do the confession wouldn't you" Erina blinked away her tears. Souma laughed and pulled her in to a hug

"Sorry". Erina's eyes were wide with surprise but she closed them and enjoyed Souma's warmth. Then Erina suddenly opened her eyes and pulled away.

"Baka! You said you were sick weren't you!" Erina pouted "Now i'll get sick, mouuu"

"I... I'm sorry" Souma freaked out and frantically moved his arms around as he apologised.

"If... If you're sorry, t-take care of me tonight" Erina requested shyly. Souma smiled and nodded.

"WAIT! But wait about Arato?" Souma shouted

"I'll call her and let her know what's going on! Just... You're a hopeless romantic!" Erina screamed. Souma sweat dropped, but he picked up Erina bridal style to the guest room and lay her on the bed. Erina was squealing all the way.

"I'll leave the medicine on the kitchen bench for you if you feel sick, in the mean time rest then take a shower and i'll make dinner" Souma left the room "Ohh and i'll leave a shower robe on the bed for you"

Erina stepped out of the shower with a towel hiding her voluptuous and desired body, she peaked at what Souma was making and smiled, it was what he made for her on his entrance exam all those years ago. She left the guest room in the shower robe and had her hair tied up to have it dried later. Souma placed her meal on the table and gestured for her to sit. She placed it in her mouth and felt the same joy she felt when this was in her mouth years ago, that same explosion of flavour, but it was better now.

"So? How is it?"

"It.. It's d..." Erina looked away "It's delicious" she whispered. Souma beamed

"Nakiri, you look really good in that bath robe by the way"

"Wh-What lecherous thoughts are you having?"

"You know having wet hair really makes you sexy?" Erina blushed at this and inched away from the table

"I'm just teasing you, nice that you enjoyed dinner, I'll clean that up then I'm heading out so you can have the room to yourself" he stood up but was stopped by a soft hand

"No... stay with me tonight" Erina blushed and gave Souma a puppy dog look, Souma thought about it and replied.

"Ok, Erina- _chan_ ".

 **How's that? I'll do a small sequel if I feel like it later, hee-hee :). Hope you enjoyed, review with constructive criticism to help my writing please :).**


End file.
